


nothing expected and everything gained

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (hopefully sweet), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fai is a bean, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Tsubasa Family Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: fai has tried not to think much about the journey while growing up, so to say he’s never expected to end up where he has, would be an understatement.





	nothing expected and everything gained

he’s never known what to really expect from this whole journey.

he’s known for so long that he would go on a journey, that he’d have three companions, that it would most likely be dangerous, and that, at the end of it, he’d be able to bring fai back to life, but he’s never really thought on the details of it or on the people he’d travel with and what they would one day become to him.

he’s never really thought about the princess he’d have to watch over and whose feathered memories they’d have to gather.

(so he has never suspected her smile would shine brighter than the sun, that she’d be gentler than a summer breeze and stronger than a hurricane, that she’d come to be the daughter he’d never known he’d wanted.)

he’s never thought much about the boy that would be fei wang reed’s pawn, never wondered what would happen if his seal really were to break, or if he’d become too human. if he’d become a liability .

(so he’s never suspected he’d gain a son, or rather two, as it happens, gentle, fiercely loyal, and loving to a fault, children he’d have left his entire kingdom for, had they lived in a different world.)

and he’s never thought about the one fei wang had warned him would be the witch’s pawn who would most likely be a hindrance that he might one day have to kill.

(so he never suspected that one day, almost losing him would feel as awful, as agonizing as losing fai had been. never suspected that he’d come to trust and love someone so much, he’d give his magic, his one constant companion since birth, to save them.)

in the long years, he’s pushed thoughts of them away as much as possible, concentrating on being prepared, on studying magic, on helping in protecting celes, in drinking and trying not to remember fai’s death, the sickening crunch as he hit the ice ground, a sound that haunts his dreams even decades later.

(so he’d never suspected that, after all the pain, all the suffering, all the waiting, he’d end up having such a loving family.

a daughter who would smile and comfort him even when the universe seems bleak, sons who look up to him and eagerly help when needed and forgive his lies, mokona who is sunshine incarnate even in the darkest of times, and…

and a companion, a lover, a friend and husband who would cherish him and protect him and save him from himself and from his curses, who would be his equal and would keep his nightmares at bay without even trying.)

yes, fai’s never thought much about what things would be like once the journey would start. has never really expected much, maybe a tiny bit afraid of _how_ it would eventually end.

(so maybe that is why he’s never expected to be _so, so happy_ when it does end and they can all finally rest.)


End file.
